bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Skywalker Incursion
"The Skywalker Incursion" is the nineteenth episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, April 2, 2015. Summary Sheldon and Leonard go to to try and get in while the others are cleaning out Howard's for a . A of table tennis ensues over Howard's Doctor Who machine. Extended Plot Sheldon is working on the opening for their on Leonard's at ."What do you say to a of the UC, Berkeley department? I'll have with that." Penny quips that when they chase them, Leonard will have to run faster than Sheldon. Sheldon also has a PRK or Kit stocked with everything he needs including and a to check under the stalls for weirdos. How weird is that? Sheldon and Leonard are on their way to give a lecture at UC Berkeley and have plenty of time. Sheldon plays a game of "I can't spy" which includes . Leonard guesses the type of subatomic particle and the number of them right away so Sheldon does want to play anymore. They both think it's cool to be on a and presenting a paper at another together. Sheldon is so happy he's going to let Leonard turn on the and listen to . He tells him to " Play that funky music white boy", but never heard of the song his reference came from. At Howard's mother's house, the rest of the gang is preparing for a from the items in the . Amy is in charge of since she has been going to garage sales forever. Raj finds a table which Howard used to play with his . Raj and Penny used to play, while Amy only served since she had no one to play with. Howard is upset that Bernadette is planning on selling his Doctor Who . He wants to save it until it's worth half what he paid for it. Bernadette doesn't want it moved into the . Listening to the radio Sheldon hears the "Play your funky music, white boy," Sheldon is confused that because they are asking the white boys to play it and yet the white boys are listening to this funky music. It's a so Sheldon turns it off since music should be fun and not contradictory. Due to being ahead of , they decide to head to Star Wars director ' headquarters at and see if they can get in. Sheldon gets "so excite, that he just can't hide it", though he again misses his reference to a popular song. Penny and Raj are playing ping-pong, though not too competitively. Bernadette wants to update the house to tasteful modern instead of ketchy. Amy talks about pricing the TARDIS, while Howard still wants to keep it. Bernadette suggests that they for it. Raj suggests ping-pong. Bernadette doesn't thinks that's fair since he grew up with it, though he just used it as a Transformer- battlefield. Penny offers to play for Bernie because of all of the Doctor Who episodes Leonard has made her sit through. Howard chooses Raj since he was a boy's school player. The fate of the TARDIS will decided by a battle on the battlefield of Transformers and Thunder-cats. Leonard drives up to the Skywalker Ranch and are in awe of it though it is so plain. Sheldon wants to try and get in. Leonard uses the and tells the that they are big fans, but not the crazy type that have a filled with and rope. The guard can't hear them and buzzes them in. Next they reach the security guard and Sheldon says they have defeated the first . Leonard insists that they are trying to meet George Lucas, not slay a . Leonard just wants to be with the guard. As a back-up plan Sheldon hopes that they have a 's which will work as long as Leonard has a willingness to be gently stabbed. Leonard tells the guard that they don't have an appointment, but they're really s and big fans. The security guard won't let them in. Sheldon claims that he's there to do a . The security guard says no and offers them free and as . Sheldon jumps out of the car and runs in. Other guards chase him and he gets in front of Leonard. Penny is playing Raj and is losing 8 to 4. Bernadette tells Raj if he wins the TARDIS can be moved to his apartment. It would look great as his front since the TARDIS is "bigger on the inside". Raj decides to lose. Howard demands a new champion and wants Amy to play for him. She claims to be rusty, but has a fast powerful serve that throws Penny. Bernadette chooses Raj to replace Penny. Sheldon and Leonard are now being held in a detention room with another guy. Sheldon wonders if they are going to call the . Leonard sarcastically says that officers will probably take them to a in the . Sheldon asks the other guy what he was in for. He wanted to get in and say to them for creating a where he fit in. He also tried to with a . Sheldon joins Leonard and tells him not about the other guy, rather about the statue garden they have. The guard lets them go with a , but they are not to return or they will be . Also, they will have their taken for posting in the guard . Sheldon wants to know if he can have his picture taken with George Lucas. After no response from the guard, Sheldon says in his best Yoda voice impression, "Quite grumpy, you are." The match is to eleven points. Raj can't return Amy's power serve and Amy can't return Raj's serves. The game goes to 10-10. Final point would allow Howard to keep his TARDIS until Bernadette convinces Amy that if she loses, she can have the TARDIS, replace her door with the box's door and lure Sheldon into her . So Amy throws the game and Howard loses. The door is installed as Amy's bedroom door. Bernadette tells her that if the TARDIS doesn't get Sheldon into her bedroom, then nothing well. Amy looks excited. Leonard is climbing the stairs mad at Sheldon because they almost got arrested and missed their chance to give their lecture. And they were held in a room with a crazy sex fiend. Sheldon's upside is that they got onto Skywalker Ranch which no one they know has done and with all the times he has Leonard, he got to him him hit with a taser. Leonard does admit that they could call it an though Sheldon still hasn't recovered his sense of since his tasing. Sheldon, dressed as , runs into Amy's bedroom claiming that they have to reset the . and finds Amy on her bed. He claims he left his sonic outside and runs back out to get it. Amy realizes that she didn't think her plan through. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Leonard and Sheldon excursion to Geroge Lucas' production facility Skywalker Ranch and Sheldon's illegal incursion. *Taping date: March 3, 2015 *This episode was watched by 13.89 million people with a rating of 3.4 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 19.35 million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on April 2, 2015 with 3.68 million viewers with a weekly ranking of #1. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on April 14, 2015 with 0.96 million viewers. Critics *Jesse Schedeen at IGN - {There} was a fun little sequence where the two tried and failed to con their way into seeing Mr. Lucas. It wasn't a terribly ambitious storyline, but it entertained. Especially when Sheldon ran off and found himself on the wrong end of a taser. If anything, I just wish this plotline had a bit more payoff...The Whovian humor was funny, but the real highlight was how this conflict devolved into a Game of Thrones-esque duel of ping pong. Star Wars, Who, and Game of Thrones - the show hit a nerd trifecta this week...While "The Skywalker Incursion" wasn't necessarily one of the more memorable installments of Season 8, it was nice to simply see the characters get back to basics and the show focus on humor over drama. Trivia * Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting is an excellent player since she was a nationally ranked child player. Her is also a professional tennis player. The cast plays ping-pong with each other during breaks in the show. * In "The Griffin Equivalency", after Sheldon gives then a demonstration of a creepy , Leonard quips, "We're here to see Koothrappali, not kill Batman." In this episode, he tells Sheldon that they are here to see , not slay a dragon. * Sheldon is back in Amy's bedroom; though no romantic actions. First time since "The Fish Guts Displacement" episode. * Bernadette is talking about redecorating the Wolowitz family house so they might be planning on moving into it. * Penny actually likes the series because it has s and . * The guard at calls "Code AA23" when Sheldon gets out the car and attempts to get into the premises. When was being held prisoner on board the , she was in Detention Block AA23. * Second episode where Sheldon trespasses on celebrity property and looks on the positive side of it, despite getting into trouble with the law. First was "The Excelsior Acquisition". Quotes :Sheldon: Amy, the Daleks are right on my tail. Quick, we need to reset the time circuits. Oh no, I left my sonic screw driver behind. {Exits.} :Amy: Really should have thought this through. ---- :Sheldon: What do you say to a graduate of the UC Berkeley physics department? I’ll have fries with that. Because his education hasn't prepared him for a career in the sciences. ---- :Sheldon: In fact, if you’d like to celebrate will a little music; I would be okay with that. :Leonard: Wha-a-a-t? This road trip just got crazy. :Sheldon: Play that funky music, white boy. :Leonard: I’m surprised you know that reference. :Sheldon: What reference? ---- :Bernadette: So I put stickers on everything we’re going to sell. We just need help taking it out to the driveway. :Amy: Can I be in charge of pricing? I've been going to garage sales my whole life. Would you believe I got this pair of panty house for a nickel? :Howard: ''All right. Amy is in charge of pricing and being seventy-fiv'''''e. ' ---- :Sheldon: You know, we won’t be very far from Skywalker Ranch. :Leonard: Oh, this is true. It’s not like we can get in there. :Sheldon: Why not? :Leonard: I don’t think George Lucas put his headquarters in the middle of nowhere because he wanted people dropping in. :Sheldon: Yoda’s swamp was in the middle of nowhere. Tattooine was in the middle of nowhere. Hoth was in the middle of nowhere. That’s code Leonard. He wants us to drop in. :Leonard: We do have time. I mean, we could drive by and look at it. :Sheldon: Yes. I’m so excited. And I just can’t hide it. :Leonard: I’m about to lose control and I think I like it! :Sheldon: What are you talking about? ---- :Raj: We could play Ping-Pong for it. :Howard: I would do that. :Bernadette: How is that fair? You grew up with the table. :Howard: Yes, but I used it mostly as a battlefield in an ongoing war between the Transformers and the Thunder-Cats for control of a bra I found in the woods. ---- :Sheldon: There it is. It’s just a gate. On a road. :Leonard: Wasn't even that hard to find. :Sheldon: This is so amazing!! :Leonard: I know!! Do you want to get a picture? :Sheldon: I want more than a picture. I want to go in. :Leonard: Well, so do I, but they’ll never let us. :Sheldon: Is that the attitude that helped you get Penny? :Leonard No, but I don’t have three years to make that gate feel sorry for me. ---- :Sheldon: All right. We have defeated the first challenge. Now, we must steel to face the monster who defends the gate. :Leonard: We’re trying to pass the security guard, not rescue Zelda. ---- :Sheldon: Shedding the yoke of my oppressors, you blind sad little man. :Guard: Don’t move. Code A-A-23. A-A-23. :Guard 2: Copy. :Sheldon: I can see the ranch, Leonard. Oh, it’s rustic. It’s lovely. I’d take a picture, but people are chasing me. I’m gonna make it! I’m gonna make it! The have Tasers, but they won’t dare use… (Screams!) ---- :Bernadette: Well, if you can switch champions, so can I. I want Raj. :Penny: Hey! :Bernadette: Oh come on, like you really care. :Penny: I care. Oh, wait. No. Good luck, Raj. ---- :Sheldon: Do you think they’re gonna call the police? :Leonard: I don’t know. Maybe they’ll call Imperial officers to take us to a holding cell on the Death Star. :Sheldon: Oh, I think that’s below the pay grade of an Imperial officer. Storm troopers are really the ones who… :Leonard: Oh, shut up. ---- :Amy: Well, that was an exciting forty seconds. :Howard: It was and now the serve is back to you, and the game is over. :Bernadette: You know, Amy, I, uh, can’t help, but wonder how Sheldon would react if the TARDIS was at your place. :Howard: Don’t listen to her, just hit the ball. :Amy: Keep talking. ---- :Sheldon: Are you still mad at me? :Leonard: Yes. We missed our lecture, we were almost arrested and you got me locked in a room with a man who forced his tongue down the throat of a stuffed Wookie. :Sheldon: Boy, some folks are just glass half-empty. :Leonard: The glass is empty, Sheldon. It’s completely empty. If you gave to a man who was dying of thirst, he would be dead. Do you know why? :Sheldon: Before I answer, was he a smoker? I think you’re looking at this all wrong. :Leonard: Fine, then tell me how I should be looking at it. :Sheldon: Well, not only did we go to Skywalker ranch, we got in. And no one we know can say that. And for all the times you find me irritating, today you got to watch someone shoot me with a taser. :Leonard: That part was pretty good. :Sheldon: See? :Leonard: You did flop around a lot. :Sheldon: I’ll take your word for it. I was too busy trying not to defecate. :Leonard: You know, when they were escorting us to the detaining room I looked through a door and I’m pretty sure I saw a display case with the Ark of the Covenant. :Sheldon: That’s amazing. :Leonard: I know. :Sheldon: And I also saw Jabba the Hutt riding by on a motorcycle. Although that was right after the tasing so you can say for sure? :Leonard: I-I guess this could count as an adventure. :Sheldon: It was. And even though we’re not allowed back there, they can never take the day away from us. Unlike my sense of smell, which hasn’t returned since the tasing. {Sniffs scented marker.} No, I got nothing. Gallery Pong11.jpg|Raj playing for Bernadette. georgelucas.jpg|George Lucas' production studio Skywalker Ranch is guest starring. Pong10.jpg|Sheldon's multi-language "Occupied" sign from his public restroom backpack. Pong9.jpg|Penny playing for Bernadette. Pong8.jpg|Bernadette says she's willing to talk about keeping the TARDIS, but really wants to sell it. Pong7.jpg|Arguing about playing ping-pong for Howard. Pong6.jpg|Talking about Leonard and Sheldon's road trip to UC Berkeley to speak. Pong5.jpg|Doctor Who rushes into Amy's bedroom, but doesn't stay. Pong4.jpg|Bernadette encouraging Raj. Pong3.jpg|Amy can serve real fast, but can't return the ball. Pong2.jpg|Amy turns her bedroom into the TARDIS to lure Sheldon in. Pong1.jpg|Amy concentrating on her serve. Skywalker.jpg|The real Skywalker Ranch gate entrance. Sky2.png|The real Skywalker main gate. SWI9.png|Leonard agrees with Sheldon that they did have an adventure. SWI7.png|Could I have my poster picture taken with George Lucas? SWI6.png|Thank you!!! SWI5.png|Why are you in here? SWI4.png|He's right. SWI31.png|Sheldon suggesting a car game. SWI30.png|Sheldon unhappy that Leonard figured out his "I don't spy". game clues. SWI3.png|You could use it to lure Sheldon into your bedroom. SWI29.png|Getting the garage ready for a garage sale. SWI28.png|Talking about playing ping-pong by herself. SWI27.png|We can't get rid of my TARDIS. SWI26.png|Penny looking cute. SWI25.png|I was a badminton champion. SWI24.png|The real Skywalker Ranch gate. SWI23.png|Excited about being at the Skywalker Ranch gate. SWI22.png|Trying to get in. SWI21.png|Pulling up to the real Skywalker Ranch guard gate. SWI20.png|The Skywalker Ranch guard. SWI2.png|I forgot my sonic screwdriver. SWI19.png|We're big fans and real scientists. SWI8.png|I should have that this out better. SWI17.png|Leonard watching Sheldon getting tased. SWI16.png|if Raj winds, he has to take the TARDIS. SWI15.png|In the detention room. SWI14.png|Wild swing at Raj's serve. SWI13.png|The TARDIS door on Amy's bedroom. SWI12.png|Amy can't wait to try her the TARDIS on Sheldon. SWI11.png|The glass is empty, Sheldon. SWI10.png|Leonard enjoyed seeing Sheldon getting tased. SWI1.png|Sheldon showing his PRK or Public Restroom Kit back pack. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/ Taping Report by Jamie Category:Season 8 Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Shamy Category:Penny has a job Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Star Wars Category:George Lucas Category:Mrs. Wolowitz's Death Arc Category:Ping Pong Category:Machine Category:Doctor Who Category:The Big Bang Theory